1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of at least one pipe having a relatively small inside diameter not exceeding, say, 20 mm and a plurality of clamping members for constructing a pipeline which is used for supplying fuel, oil, etc. to an automobile, machine or apparatus, for drawing out air to establish a vacuum in a machine or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known pipeline construction of the type to which this invention pertains is shown by way of example in FIG. 4. It comprises a pipe P' having a circular cross section along its entire length and a plurality of clamping members 11 spaced apart from one another along the pipe, of which only one is shown. Each clamping member 11 is formed from a strip of an appropriate material and is bent at one end to form a partly cylindrical wall 12 fitted about the cylindrical outer surface of the pipe P' for holding it, as shown at 13. This known construction has, however, a serious drawback which is due to the cylindrical wall 12 of the clamping member 11 fitted about the cylindrical surface of the pipe P'. The vibration of the automobile, machine or apparatus with which the pipeline is associated is likely to cause the clamping member 11 to displace itself to some extent along the pipe P', especially after the pipeline has been subjected to such vibration for a certain length of time. As a result, the clamping member 11 may scratch the pipe P', and it is often likely that the wall of the pipe may eventually have a hole if it has a small thickness.